Way back into Love
by merderfan93
Summary: My first fic. Meredith and Derek are happily married in New york or so she thought.After she comes home one night and finds him in bed with Addison-her best friend-she returns to Seattle for the first time in years who will she meet?Merder/mark Review
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic. Meredith and Derek are happily married in new york until she come home one day to find him in bed with Addison -her best friend- she comes home to Seattle for the first time in years who will she meet?**

Meredith smiled to herself as she slipped her wedding ring and remembered their wedding day

"Are you sure you wanna do this mer" Addison asked for what felt like the millionth time that day

"_Positive" she said firmly. I've never been surer of anything in my life"_

_Addison smiled at her "good just making sure"_

"_Meredith do you take this man to be your husband in sickness and health?" She smiled at the man she was about to spend the rest of her life with and he smiled back " I Do" the minister turned to Derek_

"_Derek do you take this woman to be your wife in sickness and in health" " I do"_

"_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you me kiss the bride" he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her so passionately it made her go weak at the knees._

She made her way to the locker room to get changed and go home. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him. Slamming her locker door shut she headed out of the private practice she shared with him too try and hail a cab. When she got one she told the driver the address and sat back in the seat.

**FLASHBACK**

_They held each other tight as they swayed to the music " I cant believe we're finally married" she said holding on to him a little tighter. "Me neither" he told her. They kissed again and she leant her head on his chest as they continued dancing._

She was brought back to reality as the cab screeched to a halt. She handed the driver some cash and hurried up the stairs to the brownstone overlooking central park while searching in her purse for her keys.

After Taking off her coat and taking of her shoes she headed up the stairs stopping abruptly when she stepped on Derek's jacket. She picked it up and continued up the stairs stopping again when she stood on a familiar salmon coloured scrub top. After picking that up she walked into the master bedroom gasping as two heads came out from under the covers

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay im bored so here's my next update**

Chapter 2

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled

"Mer. Honey" Derek said helplessly leaping out of the bed "it's not what it looks like …"

"Don't Mer honey me! How the hell is this not what it looks like? You are in my bed with my best friend!" she yelled again this time hurling the jacket and scrubs at them she made her way over to the closet and pulling the suitcase off the top shelf she started throwing clothes into it.

Derek looked at Addison helplessly "Meredith…"

"Don't you dare try to talk to me you bitch! How could you do this to me your like my fucking sister" tears forming in her eyes.

"Meredith, don't blame Addison its my fault I was lonely and I missed you ."

"so you screw my best friend you son of a bitch!" she grabbed the suitcase and headed down the stairs taking them two at a time not daring to look back.

"Meredith, don't go we need to talk about this…."

"No Derek, there is nothing to talk about I'm a sink with an open drain, anything you say runs right out!" and with that she slammed the door in his face

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Desperately Derek threw open the door and ran out in the street to chase after her but the cab she had gotten in had already disappeared.

_How could I have been so stupid, what the hell was I thinking! _He thought to himself as he walked up the steps and back into the house. When he got in he saw Addison sitting on the bottom stair her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard the door close

" What have we done?" she whispered

" Richard Webber" he said after the third ring

"Daddy" She whispered

"Meredith? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked concerned

" I…. I found Derek in bed with Addison" There was a silence at the other end and she hear him type something into the computer

" Okay Meredith I'm booking you on flight from Newark to Seattle leaving in 2 hours, can you be at the airport in time?"

" I'm already on my way"

" Good, Adele and I will pick you up when you land"

" Thanks dad Bye"

"Bye Meredith"

After hanging up the phone he pressed the intercom and told his secretary to page Mark Sloan.

20 minutes later Mark walled in to his office " You paged, Chief?"

" I just got a call from, Meredith" Mark sat up hearing Meredith's name, although it had been amore than two years he still thought of her as a sister nd Derek as a brother. " Is she okay?"

Richard sighed " Not really, she got Derek in bed with Addison.

"Son of a bitch"

"Yeah that's what I thought, anyways she is flying out here as we speak, Adele and I are going to pick her up from the airport."

" That's a good idea, she need s to be around family right now, Thanks for letting me know chief"

"Your welcome, I know you think of her as a sister, oh and Mark don't mention this to anyone yet, you know how the rumour mill works around here"

" No problem chief, let me know when she gets here" he said as he was leaving the room.

He couldn't believe Derek had been stupid enough to sleep with Addison. Knowing how hard it had been for the two of them at the beginning of the relationship, they were finally settling down. Not to mention Addison being Meredith's best friend. Derek better have a really good explanation for it her thought dryly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meredith sighed as the captain turned off the seatbelt sign and she adjusted the back of her chair so she could try and get some sleep, although she knew it wasn't likely.

She couldn't believe she was going back to Seattle after all these years…. Alone. They had decided to move to New York not long after their wedding and she had finished her residency, deciding that it would be easier to start a family if they were working in a private practice.

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean you are moving to New York?" Richard asked as the three of them plus Adele were having dinner one evening.

"_I'm sorry daddy," she said reaching under the table and grabbing Derek's hand. " We're fed up of 90 hour weeks. We want to see each other more and be closer to Derek's family"_

"_But what about YOUR family?"_

" _I know dad, I'll miss you all, but we want to start a family of or own one day and we don't want to do it working 90 hour weeks. And we'll visit each other all the time, right?"_

"_Right" he sighed " As long as your happy Meredith, that's all we ever wanted was for you to be happy."_

" _I know dad, I am, we are"_

She sighed again knowing that she would have a lot of explaining to do when she got to Seattle.

"Meredith" Richard called as he saw her walk through arrivals.

She smiled slightly as she saw that he had brought Adele with him. Richard had married Adele 3 years after her mother had left and she considered her as her mom more than she ever had of Ellis.

"Hey, mom" she said as Adele pulled her in for a hug she struggled to fight back tears.

"Oh Meredith, I am so sorry"

"Yeah, me too" and they walked out of the airport Adele with her arm around Meredith's shoulder and Richard carrying her bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Turning on her cell phone for the first time since calling Richard she found that she had 17 messages on her voicemail, 14 from Derek and 3 from Addison, she shuddered again thinking of the two of them in her bed. Deleting the messages she walked across the hell to the bathroom, _ugh I look awful _she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy both from crying and lack of sleep and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days.

After taking a shower she walked back to the bedroom to hear her cell phone ringing, she smiled when she saw that the caller I.D read _Kathleen_

"Hey Kath"

" Jeez Mer you sound like crap"

"Gee, thanks Kath" she said rolling her eyes

" What? Its true what's up"

" I, uh found Derek in bed with …. Addison"

" You what?! Oh my god Meredith! Where are you?"

" Seattle, I took the first flight out" tears starting to form in her eyes.

" I swear to God when I get me hand on my asshole of a brother he'll be sorry he ever lived"

She smiled slightly " Thanks Kath, Could you tell everyone else and tell them I'll call later in the week"

" Will do Mer, take care of yourself"

" You too Kath, Bye"

After tossing and turning for half an hour she decided to go downstairs and help with dinner.

" Hey, need a hand?"

" Oh hey honey, yeah you could peel the potatoes if you don't mind, get any sleep?"

" No, every time I closed my eyes I kept picturing them together " She shuddered

" Oh, honey I'm sorry"

" It's so cheap and cruel, why did he have to sleep with her! She was like my freaking sister! I told her everything!"

" I know, what they did was terrible but you know there are two sides to every story, three in this case, don't you think you owe not only to yourself but your marriage and you friendship, to hear everybody's side?"

" I guess, but I'm just so mad at them you know, I can't believe he didn't come and talk to me first or even make it to a hotel room" She sighed

" I wonder how long it will take him to figure out where I am"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After her shift finished at six, she drove home to get ready for dinner with Mark. She curled her hair put on some make-up her favourite jeans and top. This was the first time she had been out for dinner in she didn't know how long so she was going to make the most of it. He arrived at 8 on the dot.

" Wow Mer you look great!"

She blushed slightly " This is the first time I have been out in ages so I wanted to make the most of it"

" Oh you and Derek didn't…………"

" Not really, we were so busy trying to establish the practice that when we got home at night all we wanted to do was order takeout and crash in front of the T.V"

" Oh." He said and there was an awkward silence.

" So, shall we go?" He said in attempt to ease the atmosphere.

They walked to his car and drove towards the city.

" So were are we going"

" I made reservations at that Italian place you loved"

" Great."

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later and the waiter took them to their table.

" So have you thought about what you are gonna do yet?" he asked her when the waiter had taken their orders.

" Not really, Dad says there is n Attending neurosurgeon on leave so I'll cover that and knowing Derek he'll be out here looking for me soon."

He nodded knowingly.

" So what about you any girlfriends lately?"

he laughed " Nope, the only women I see are the ones at the hospital, and you know what it's like Once a man whore always a man whore"

She laughed as the waiter brought them their meals.

A couple of hours later she let herself into the house and was about to go upstairs when she heard voices coming from the living room she decided to go in and say goodnight to Adele, but as she was opening the door she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Derek" she sighed startling him and Adele " You found me"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" I found, you" He replied suddenly lost for words, even after all these years and all that had happened she still managed to take his breath away.

" What do you want Derek?"

" I want you Meredith" He said standing up and making to walk over to her but she stepped back " I was an ass Mer I know that and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness…"

" Stop, I don't give a shit what you want or what you think, you slept with my _best friend_ in _my _bed and then you think that you can fly out here and be all Mcdreamy like or whatever and I'll fall back into your arms, well you know what you can shove it up your ass for all I care, now get out of here"

Dropping his head he made for the door stooping beside her he rubbed his thumb across her cheek " I love you" he whispered as she whipped her head back.

Once she heard the door clicked shut behind him she dropped onto the couch.

" You okay?"

" I've been better"

" I'm sorry I let him in Mer he insisted"

" Don't worry about Adele, I knew it was going to happen eventually"

" Okay, well I'm heading up to bed, you coming up?"

" Yeah in a minute I just need to…."

" I understand, Goodnight sweetheart"

" Goodnight Adele"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

In the next couple of weeks after Derek came to Seattle she through herself into work, occasionally going to Joe's with Mark, Izzie or Christina

One night she had just scrubbed out of a twelve hour surgery when Richard paged her to his office she sighed and headed up to his office.

Knocking on his door she went in

" Hey dad, what's up?"

" Hi sweetie, um maybe you should sit down."

" Okay is everything okay?"

" Well that depends…"

" I am so sorry I'm late Richard the traffic was awful."

Meredith looked at the woman and back at Richard who had broken eye contact.

" What the hell is she doing here?"


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1

Okay I'm going to have a poll. I can't decide wether it should be Merder or MerMark personally I'm a Merder fan but I think with what he did should she forgive him??

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. So far Mermark is winning 11 to 10 which is a really close call I'm leaning towards maybe a bit of a Mermark relationship at beginning but then make Derek grovel. But if I get a front runner then might change it so REVIEW!


End file.
